U.S. Pat. No. 8,441,124 (Patent Document 1) discloses forming a protection film on the sidewall of the Cu pillar and making a width of a UBM layer larger than a width of the Cu pillar in order to prevent oxidation of the Cu pillar formed over the UBM layer and to prevent an undercut of the UBM layer.